


CHAPTER SUMMARIES OF ANOTHER ATTRACTION

by RickGrimes



Series: Another Attraction [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimes/pseuds/RickGrimes
Summary: This work is a companion to Another Attraction. It outlines each chapter for easy reading. Just in case anyone needs to refresh their memory! This contains spoilers if you have not read the work itself.





	CHAPTER SUMMARIES OF ANOTHER ATTRACTION

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I have done a mass edit of this story. I've fixed continuity errors, grammatical errors, and altered some characters and scenes. Overall, I believe the reading experience will be improved. I never realized how many errors there were because I never reread chapters.
> 
> Examples:  
> Trevor (OC) is no longer so straight forward and rude.  
> Chandler was previously uncircumsized, but now he is.  
> There is more explanation for some events that seemed too random.  
> Uniform text format. ~Andy~ -Chandler-  
> Etc.

#

| 

Chapter Title

| 

Summary  
  
---|---|---  
  
1

| 

Nice to Meet You

| 

Andy and Chandler meet. Chandler is unsure of what to do or where to go. Andy takes the boy under his wing immediately. They go find Chandler’s trailer.  
  
2

| 

I’ll Show You

| 

Andy and Chandler explore the trailer. They discuss Norman and Chandler is a bit over excited. They laugh about Andy’s accent. They hope the show works out. Andy reveals he doesn’t like watching his stuff.  
  
3

| 

Looking Up

| 

Andy thinks about how important his role is. Andy and Chandler bond over the cool things about acting. Andy teases Chandler about Norman.  
  
4

| 

Wingman

| 

Chandler admires Andy’s acting. He worries about his own. Chandler gets to meet Norman.  
  
5

| 

Not So Bad

| 

Chandler worries about his first scene. He is being told that Rick got shot. Jon and Sarah are super nice. Chandler feels out of the loop. Norman fetches Chandler to meet the rest of the cast. Chandler holds himself well, and Andy brings up their first scene.  
  
6

| 

On Track

| 

Chandler sets up to prank Andy. Chandler starts to think of Andy as a family member. Andy gives Chandler acting advice. They film the Season 1 reunion scene.  
  
7

| 

Payback

| 

Andy thinks about his wife and the possibility of divorce. He expresses happiness over having met Chandler. Chandler scares Andy as a zombie and then they go to Norman’s trailer to get him too.  
  
8

| 

Advice

| 

Andy ponders his budding friendships with both Norman and Chandler. He thinks of how nice it would be to be close with Chandler 10 years from then. Andy gives Chandler advice about talking to girls. Chandler calls Andy out for paying such close attention to him. Andy starts to feel bitter about love.  
  
9

| 

Research

| 

Chandler ponders the validity of his crush on Madison. He questions whether Norman and Andy will stay so nice. He feels more confident on set. Chandler decides not to pursue Madison. Andy reveals to Chandler that he has a wife. Andy brushes it off and says love and relationships aren’t all they’re cracked up to be.  
  
10

| 

Birthday

| 

Chandler remembers a conversation with Andy about his age. Everyone gets him gifts. Andy’s USB has everything he ever acted in, including sex scenes. Andy bought tickets for Chandler to fly to England. This is supposed to take place after filming.  
  
11

| 

Watch and Learn

| 

Chandler tells his parents about the plane tickets and they tentatively agree. They invite Andy over to dinner. Chandler explores the USB with Andy’s filmography. He wants to be Andy’s #1 and doesn’t like the idea of the man having a whole life separate from him. He considers Norman just a friend now. Not so intimidating. Andy and Chandler talk about his wife and Andy moving to USA. Andy thinks about the marital advice he received from Chandler.  
  
12

| 

Too Soon

| 

Andrew preps to tell his wife about the divorce. Andrew invites Chandler over for a sleepover. Chandler leaves a message for his parents, lying. Andy and Chandler go out to eat before going back to Andy’s place.  
  
13

| 

Comfort

| 

Chandler comes into Andy’s room to share his bed. Chandler and Andy smooth things over with Chandler’s mom. They get to spend the day together.  
  
14

| 

Back to Normal

| 

Chandler’s parents aren’t mad. They let chandler go to England. They get Chandler a phone. Chandler texts Andy.  
  
15

| 

The Dinner

| 

Andy goes to the Riggs. He gets grilled. Chandler offers to show him his bedroom, but Andy declines. Andy decides the trip isn’t going to happen.  
  
16

| 

Disappointment

| 

Chandler and Gina discuss Andy’s decision. Gina has a new respect for Andy. Andy and Chandler text briefly.  
  
17

| 

Regret

| 

Andy goes back to England. It’s now mid-September and filming is over. Norman comes over and supports Andy’s friendship with Chandler  
  
18

| 

Premiere

| 

Chandler finally calls Andy back, and they make up. They discuss the walking dead premiere on October 31,  
  
19

| 

Awkward Mistake

| 

Chandler realizes that he missed Andy’s birthday. Andy says he doesn’t have to get him anything, but Chandler insists. He looks up gift ideas on the internet and comes to the conclusion that he should give Andy a blowjob…he has no idea what any of that means.  
  
20

| 

Return

| 

Andy comes back to the USA. He and Chandler make a plan to hang out. Chandler is eager to do the blowjob….  
  
21

| 

Birthday Gift

| 

Chandler visits Andy’s house for his birthday. They order tons of pizza and play video games. Chandler tries to give Andy a blowjob and the man tells him that it’s wrong. They talk it out and go get milkshakes.  
  
22

| 

Punk

| 

Andy and Chandler hang out, exchanging Christmas lists.  
  
23

| 

Designated Driver

| 

Andy, Chandler and Norman go to the TWD Christmas Party. Chandler feels childish because he has to sit at the kid’s table, but Andy brings him to play cards with him at the grown up table. Andy is the designated driver. Norman mentions that Chandler looks really cute and Andy shuts him down. They go to a take out restaurant and Chandler pays. Andy and Chandler share a bed despite Norman’s presence.  
  
24

| 

The Morning After

| 

Norman and Andy tease each other. Norman comments on how close Chandler and Andy are. Norman shows Chandler his injured eye and Andy gets jealous. He gets super pissed. Andy starts to get over it. Chandler feels like a tag-along kid. They both reassure each other in the end.  
  
25

| 

Holidaze

| 

It’s approaching Boxing Day on which Andrew and Chandler will exchange presents. Chandler’s Mom takes Chandler to the store to buy some gifts for Andy.

Andrew and Chandler exchange on Boxing Day, and Andy gives Chandler a letter and card that tells him how much he means, and how much Andy wants to make up for cancelling their first trip to England.  
  
26

| 

Holidazed

| 

Chandler is in disbelief that he and Andy are finally going to England. He admires the John Deere cap on Andy, and starts to think…maybe Andy is good looking?

A couple of guys recognize them at the airport. Andy makes a Mile High Club joke. Andy realizes how easy it is to forget that Chandler’s just a kid.  
  
27

| 

Landing

| 

They make it to England after Chandler sleeps at Andy’s side the entire flight. Andy scolds Chandler for running off.  
  
28

| 

Shawping

| 

Andy takes Chandler to the shops so he can furnish his new room. Chandler meets Trevor who puts the idea of a Sugar Daddy in his head. Trevor is friendly and offers a number to Chandler. Andy and Chandler nap after they get Chandler’s room all set up  
  
29

| 

Almost There

| 

Chandler and Trevor bond. Trevor helps Chandler figure out if he likes Andy as more than a friend. Andy and Chandler get Chinese takeout.  
  
30

| 

Party Time

| 

Chandler and Andy enjoy their time in England. Norman and Andy text a cute little convo. Trevor and Chandler text too. Chandler realizes that he definitely has a crush on Andy. Andy and Chandler go to bed early after eating a fuck ton, and Andy gives Chandler a New Year’s kiss on the cheek.  
  
31

| 

Brightside

| 

Andrew gets drunk and Chandler takes care of him.  
  
32

| 

Reality

| 

Andy wants to take Chandler to Lego Land. Andy is a bit embarrassed about getting drunk, so he’s making it up to Chandler with the trip.  
  
33

| 

Legoland

| 

Andy and Chandler go to LL and Chandler thinks about his crush and wonders if Chandler feels the same. They both want to go on a drive. “That’s why I love you. We’re always on the same page.  
  
34

| 

Home

| 

Chandler texts Andy that he misses him. Andy calls him to tell him the same thing.  
  
35

| 

Valentine’s Day

| 

Andy and Chandler agree to be Valentines. Andy makes another joke and heels guilty. “I knew you wanted me.”  
  
36

| 

V Day

| 

Andy and Chandler go to their restaurant. Andy receives his necklace and isn’t sure whether the AC stands for his name or for Andy and Chandler. Andy finally realizes that Chandler has a crush on him. He isn’t sure what to do about it, so he leaves things where they are. He likes that Chandler likes him so much. When Andy drops Chandler off, he gives him another kiss on the cheek.  
  
37

| 

And So It Begins

| 

Andrew and Norman discuss Valentine’s Day. Norman gives Andy reassurance about the innocence of his and Chandler’s relationship. Andy starts to consider how he feels about Chandler now that he knows the boy likes him.  
  
38

| 

A Talented Man

| 

Andy wins IGN Best TV Hero. Chandler calls Andy to congratulate him. They talk about wrestling. Both of them get excited at the prospect.  
  
39

| 

Lutter

| 

Andy and Chandler playfight. Chandler likes seeing Andy all rough and strong. Chandler asks Andy to carry him to bed. Andy admits that he likes being desired by Chandler.  
  
40

| 

DVD

| 

Andy invites Chandler over to watch season 1 of the Walking Dead. Chandler gets a ride from his parents. Andrew thinks about Gael and Chandler, finally admitting to himself that he cares deeply about Chandler. More than he should. Sooner than he should.  
  
41

| 

The Dirty DVD

| 

Chandler accidentally sees a porn clip. He starts crying and Andy consoles him. They talk about sex and maturity.  
  
42

| 

Research

| 

The aftermath of the porn. Chandler tries to search the internet about masturbation, but Andy interrupts him before he can find anything. Andy and Chandler get back to bed, and Andy AGONIZES over his feelings. What it would mean for him and Chandler if he were to act on Chandler’s feelings. Andy and Chandler have an extremely close and intimate moment, but Andy doesn’t let it escalate. He can feel his erection pressed against Chandler, and he accidentally feels Chandler’s. Nothing happens.  
  
43

| 

20 Questions

| 

Andy answers some sexual questions for Chandler. Mostly about masturbation, orgasms, and simple basics. Andy tries to keep it as objective as possible, but it’s difficult. Chandler wishes Andy would stop mentioning partners and hetero sex because he wants Andy to be his partner…  
  
44

| 

Exploration

| 

Andy and Chandler talk over the phone while Chandler tries to figure the whole masturbation thing. Chandler eventually gets the hang of it  
  
45

| 

The Day After

| 

Chandler rides his bike over to Andy’s house. Both of them are dying to mention the previous day’s events, but they resist. They watch the Goofy Movie. Chandler needs Trevor’s advice, so he plans to call him.  
  
46

| 

Friend’s Forever

| 

Andy and Norman talk about the DVD. Norman tells Andy that Chandler should call him if he has any sex questions.  
  
47

| 

Has Anybody Seen a Toad?

| 

Trevor gives Chandler advice. Chandler realizes he has to play it cool. Andy probably likes him, but just isn’t acting on it.  
  
48

| 

Recollection

| 

Chandler gets Twitter and follows Norman. Chandler thinks a lot about his newfound ability. Andy asks Chandler what he wants for his birthday. Chandler realizes the full implications his accidental blow-job could’ve had. Andy sends Chandler the picture of them from the Christmas Party.  
  
49

| 

Moving on up

| 

Chandler gets invited to go to May-Hem convention, and he’s nervous. He also receives the season two script and wonders how the fuck he’s going to pull off getting shot. Andy consoles him.  
  
50

| 

Time to Shine

| 

Chandler accidentally reveals that Carl gets shot in season 2 while he’s doing an interview. Because Andy isn’t available, Norman assists Chandler. Tells him not to worry about it. Norman asks Chandler if he’d like to hang out after the convention—go get food or something. Chandler ends up in Norman’s hotel room.  
  
51

| 

Admission

| 

Norman and Chandler go out to eat. Andy calls. He gets so jealous that Norman calls him on the phone to set things in order. Andy realizes he has no right to do this over Chandler. Chandler admits that he jacked off in Norman’s bathroom. Andy gets so fucking jealous. Chandler takes a big step and admits that he wants to be with Andy.  
  
52

| 

Last Call

| 

Norman and Chandler continue to bond in the hotel room. Andy calls Norman to see why Chandler hasn’t called yet. They talk again and Andy apologizes and admits kind of why he’s acting like this. Chandler realizes he is not interested in Norman whatsoever now that he sees how hurt Andy is. Norman and Chandler sleep over and Chandler gives Norman some advice.  
  
53

| 

Next Steps

| 

Andrew flies back to Atlanta last minute. He’s waiting for Chandler by the time the boy and his parents drive back.

   
  
54

| 

Conversaton

| 

Chandler fights for Andy. Andy finally gives in under the condition that they keep it a secret. Andy kisses Chandler on the lips. (Anniversary May 28, 2011)  
  
55

| 

Peachy

| 

Andy takes a long and contemplative shower after he and Chandler finally admit they’re together. Chandler comes into the shower with only his boxers. Andy washes Chandler while he keeps his eyes closed. Chandler masturbates once Andy is gone.  
  
56

| 

Ped Something

| 

Chandler and Andy joke as Rick and Carl. Andy creates the list of rules outlining their sexual restrictions.  
  
57

| 

Made to Last

| 

Andy realizes that he needs to get back into shape and not lose himself. He goes on a run to Chandler’s house. He has a Skype appointment with his vocal coach. He calls Norman. Then he texts Chandler to see what he’s doing. They end up being on the phone together while Chandler jacks off. After he finishes, Andy hangs up and masturbates twice.  
  
58

| 

‘Twas the Night Before Season 2

| 

Chandler texts Trevor to tie up a loose end. He starts worrying about the start of season 2 and how he’ll perform. He texts Andy to let him know about Trevor. Andy calls him and drops his accent to give Chandler comfort.  
  
59

| 

Take Two

| 

Chandler is really nervous and uncomfortable on set. Andy reassures him that he isn’t going to break up with him on a whim. They’d both see it coming if it was going to happen. Chandler finds out that he’s filming the shooting scene the next day. He’s nervous. He realizes that Andy and Sarah have to kiss for a scene.  
  
60

| 

Fusil

| 

Chandler practices a fuck ton to nail the scene. He decides to only worry about things he can control. He wakes up to a ton of text messages from Andy, but he ignores them. He feels too sick to confront the man now that he knows he’s going to be kissing someone else.  
  
61

| 

Pride

| 

Chandler nails the scene. Andy drops character a bit because he wants to protect Chandler as himself. He finally realizes why the boy is giving him the cold shoulder. He wonders how to explain a meaningless kiss to the boy.  
  
62

| 

Silver Lining

| 

More filming. Flirtatious conversation between Chandler and Norman. Andy and Chandler arrange to have a sleepover  
  
63

| 

Why So Serious

| 

Andy and Chandler spend the evening together. They have a heart to heart at Peach’s about their age differences and the very real difficulties and circumstances they’ll have to endure because of their relationship. They shower together in swimming trunks and Andy expresses great concern over Chandler’s injured body. Andy promises they will live together someday. Nothing but love in this chapter.  
  
64

| 

Focus

| 

Andy carries Chandler. It’s CRAZY. Suspicious Lauren, Proud Jon. Impressed Andy. Excited and happy Chandler. New set. New scene. Mutual understandings. Chandler is proud of himself!  
  
65

| 

Everything is Blue

| 

Seizure scene. Lauren’s suspicions. Andy advocates for Chandler to have a robe, and for them to do one last take of the seizure scene since it wasn’t healthy for Chandler. Lauren’s suspicions are eased and she apologizes, but Andy has something else to deal with when Gina is short with him on the phone. She demands that Andy bring home Chandler immediately,  
  
66

| 

Hitch

| 

Gina and Bill try to give Chandler a sex talk but he finagles his way into getting it from Andy instead. Gina is revealed as a teacher. Chandler goes back to Andy’s for a sleepover and they almost lose control. Andy kisses Chandler’s neck. They both get hard, and Chandler goes to take a shower. While he jacks off, Andrew listens. Andy throws away the rules, deciding he’s had enough of them.  
  
67

| 

12 and Holding

| 

Chandler Andy have a talk about their age difference. Andy worries that he’s only going to get approximately 40 years with Chandler because of their age difference. They go for a late night walk and talk about the future and everything. They agree to just leave things where they are and accept the age difference. Accept chandler’s age, and just be grateful for what they have.  
  
68

| 

Eve

| 

Andy and Chandler commence the sex-ed.  
  
69

| 

Vite

| 

Andy puts his foot in his mouth when he admits to Chandler that he doesn’t really want to have sex. He has to explain that Chandler is just so small, and he’s fearful that one day Chandler will regret being sexually vulnerable so young…Andy just doesn’t want to hurt the boy. He realizes that by attempting to avoid manipulating Chandler he has been manipulating him…  
  
70

| 

Douze

| 

Andy goes out to dinner with the Riggs family. Chandler is a little jealous of Grayson and Andy’s interactions. The Riggs are completely accepting of Andy because of the sex-ed and how much he obviously cares for Chandler. When Chandy gets back to Andy’s place at the end of the night, Andy gives the boy a black promise bracelet. They make out and get hard.  
  
71

| 

Recovery

| 

Andy and Chandler lie awake thinking of age and decide to set progressive goals so that they have something to look forward to. They decide that their next checkpoint for sexual advancement will be on Andy’s birthday.  
  
72

| 

Return

| 

Chandler and Andy return to set. They’re eager to perform a scene together where Rick is teaching Carl how to use a gun. They have a cute interaction. Chandler will be working off set for the week to receive gun training.  
  
 

| 

 

| 

   
  
 

 


End file.
